


Umthandi Womfana

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Umthandi Womfana

Babengakaze babonane amahora ambalwa edlule futhi abakwazanga ukuhlukana, ngesifiso sokuqeda ukomela kokushushiswa bobabili. Manje, beqeda kancane isifiso sokufutheka, balala embhedeni otshisayo egumbini lokuphumula elisekupheleni komhlaba futhi uBrienne wakhuleka kuye la maSikhombisa ukuze akhulelwe futhi. Ngenkathi umyeni wakhe esaphila, kungenzeka angabe esaba ukuthi izingane zakhe zizobizwa ngama-bastards. Kwesinye isikhathi wayecabanga ngoCersei - ngokuthi uzizwa kanjani, ebeletha izingane ezivela endodeni eyodwa, njengoba eshade nenye. Kodwa-ke, umyeni kaBrienne akazange athi umbhede wakhe. Amanxeba awathola kuye empini lalilikhulu kangangokuba ukuba khona kwakhe phakathi kwabaphilayo kwakuyisimangaliso sangempela. UBrienne wazizwa enesibopho kuye futhi, nangaphambi kokuba aqaphele isidingo sokushada nomuntu, wanquma ukuthi uzomthumela eSunset Chamber ukuyomnakekela.

Konke lokhu kwasungulwa nguTyrion Lannister. UBrienne uqobo ngaleso sikhathi wayeqiniseka ukuthi uJaime wabulawa futhi wadabuka kusengaphambili. Ngesikhathi bemenywa ukuthi baxoxe ngakwesokunene esisha, ukwazile ukubona ukubulawa kwabantu abaningana. Izivumelwano zazidonswa amadragoni. Izinyoka ezinkulu ziklebhula zaba izidumbu zabafayo zabadla phansi kwezwakala zesixuku. Ethukile futhi engeneme, wabonakala kuTirion, eqiniseka ukuthi uzokuzwa ngosuku lokubulawa kukaJaime. Ukuphela kwento ayengathemba kuyo ukuthi wagcina ukumbona umsolwa. Kepha konke akwenzanga ngendlela abesaba ngayo.

"Lady Brienne, kumele ngikwazise ukuthi umfowethu, uSer Jaime, ulahlwe yicala lokubulala umzali weNdlovukazi uDaenerys."  
Wayethule, ezizwa ephelelwa yithemba ngaphakathi, namehlo akhe agcwele izinyembezi.  
"USir Jaime kodwa ngeke abulawe." Kwanqunywa ukuthi amthumele eWall, ntokazi yami. Umfowethu wayenethemba lokuthi ngingakunakekela, ngakho ngacela umhlangano.

UBrienne akakwazanga ukuzibamba izinyembezi wavele wakhala izinyembezi, ezwa ukwesaba obekuthathe inhliziyo yakhe izinyanga eziningi kukhulula amandla akhe.  
"Ukwazi ngesimo sakho ... esidabukisayo," uTyrion eqhubeka, "bengicabanga ukuthi kufanele ushade ngokushesha okukhulu."  
Ekhungathekile, uBrienne wabuka lo mnakekeli, eqiniseka ukuthi uyahlanya. Kepha uTyrion Lannister ubengeke enze ihlaya.  
\- Basho ukuthi wabamba iqhaza ekufezeni kwengqondo yomhlaba owalimala kabi. Kuyiqiniso lokho?

Wavula umlomo wakhe ukuthi athukuthele, kodwa, ngemuva kokuhlaba ikhefu, wavuma ngekhanda, ezwa ngopende lwehlazo ligcwala esihlathini sakhe.


End file.
